1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to means for facilitating the filling and use of flexible plastic trash bags, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The burning of waste products, such as trash, grass clippings, leaves, debris, and the like is banned in many areas of the United States at the present time, because of rules and regulations relating to the control of the environment. As a result, the use of flexible plastic bags, commonly called trash bags, leaf bags, lawn bags, or the like, has become widespread for initial sorting of the wast products and transporting thereof to a proper and approved dump site. These bags are normally constructed from plastic sheeting material, and are comprised of two substantially flat sheets having three edges closed, and the fourth edge open to provide access to the interior of the bag. The two sheets have a normal intimately disposed or surface to surface engagement in the non-use or original condition of the bag, and in order to gain access to the interior of the bag it is necessary to separate the two sheets. The extremely flexible nature of the two sheets renders the separation thereof, and particularly the maintaining of the separation therebetween quite difficult, and thus the bags become unhandy to use in the initial stages of the filling thereof. Even when the bags have been partially filled, and the interior thereof is more accessible, the bags tend to topple over due to the relatively flimsy nature of the plastic sheeting material.